LA HIJA DE INUYASHA
by Yinu25
Summary: izo una chica que llega ala epoca donde inuyasha y kagome juntaban los fragmentos de la perla,ella trata de encontrar a sus padres aun que estos en esta epoca todavia no lo son como lidiaran kagome y inuyasha cuando se entere que su hija esta con ellos y no solo ellos se enteraran de que tinen hijos sino que los demas tambien se sorprenderan inuxkag mirxsan
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

* * *

_**inuyasha no me pertenese sino a rumko takahashi, los ocs son mios**_

* * *

En el segoku todo estaba normal para nuestros recolectores de fragmentos algo les llamó la atención y era que una luz callo sería del árbol sagrado la luz era muy intensa y nuestroS viajeros decidieron averiguar

Inuyasha:que demonios fue eso

Miroku:no lose inuyasha

Cuando llegaron vieron a una chica de pelo blanco con un pantalon morado que dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos y pies descalzos y lo que parecía un hori morado y tenía ¿orejas de perro? como inuyasha negras estaba inconciente la llevaron ala cabaña de la anciana kaede esta la colocó en un futon y fue a conseguir unas plantas medicinales a inuyasha se le hizo raro que una chiquilla hanyou andara sola sabiendo los peligros que un hanyou se enfrentaba de por si era peligroso para una mujer humana para alguien nacido asi,sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por un quejido de la chica todos la observaron tenía unos ojos dorados con marrón eran muy esprecivos y se notaba la confunción y asombro al ver a kagome

Chica:donde demonios estoy?

Sango:tranquila todo esta bien ¿como te llamas?

Chica:izayoi kokoro...sólo llamanme izayoi o izo

Sango:valla que lindos nombres

Kagome:pero ¿porque izayoi?

Izayoi:era el nombre de alguien importante de papá pero prefiero izo a si me dice...**¡TAKESHI!**

Miroku:disculpe señorita izo pero ¿quien es takeshi?

Izayoi:es mi hermano la última vez que lo vi acababa de golpear asta hacerlo sangrar a un hombre que me insinuaba tener un hijo

Miroku se quedó congelado era lo que iba hacer prefirió quedarse quieto si haci era el hermano de la chica su padre sería su propia tumba,izo sele quedó viendo extrañada a kagome

Izayoi:ustedes quienes son?

Shippo:ella es sango,el miroku,el inuyasha,ella es kagome y yo shippo-señalando a quien nombraba-

Izayoi:un gusto-sonríe-_"esta no es mi época pero pude que ella sea de la de mi hermano"_-pensó mientras veía a kagome-

Miroku:disculpe señorita izo pero que hacia en el bosque

Izayoi:yo...-se desmaya ya que se había parado y cae en los brazos d inuyasha-naraku eres un maldito-balbuseo antes de quedar otravés inconciente-

Inuyasha se sorprendió esa niña tenía que ver con el malnacido de naraku talvez secuestro a su hermano y ella lo buscaba la volvió a recostar en el futon y salió ao árbol sagrado hay vio un collar con un camafeo en forma de yin y yang en la parte de atrás tenía las iniciales IKTH en letras rojas y abajo tenia escrito IzaKok trató de abrirlo y así lo hizo adentro tenía escrito:

** ~para la princesa de papá estaré con tigo siempre,**

** jamás te sientas menos por ser un hanyou**

** te quiere **

**I&K~**

valla la niña tenía un padre optimista,se formaron dudas en su cabeza ¿como serían los padres de la niña?¿el hombre había conocido a su madre?,mientras... En la cabaña sango y kagome se quedaron con izo esta se despertó ya que tuvo una pesadilla era un recuerdo de su más gran trauma,sango fue por agua dejando a kagome con izayoi

Izayoi:que pasó?

Kagome:te desmallaste oye izo ¿que te hizo naraku?

Izayoi:-con la cabeza agachada- el me quito a mis seres queridos, pero no a todos, tengo que buscar a mi familia

Kagome:valla y tus padres ¿como eran? _"talvez le duela hablar de ellos que torpe eres kagome higurashi"_...si no quieres...

Izayoi:no te preocupes,veamos mi papá es un hanyou y mi mamá una sacerdotisa, digamos que nuestra familia es algo rara jejejeje Inuyasha estaba entrando a la cabaña escucho lo que dijo sobre sus padres, su imaginación voló pensando que ella podría ser su hija y kagome pero eso era imposible.

Kagome:hola inuyasha -sacando al nombrado de sus pensamientos-

Inuyasha:esto es tuyo-entregando el collar- Izayoi:muchas gracias

Inuyasha y kagome salieron dejando sola a izayoi esta abrió el camafeo y presionó el I&K y apareció una foto de un inuyasha ya maduro al igual que una kagome madura

Izayoi:_"mamá,papá como los extraño_"-una lagrima bajo por sus mejillas-_"como les diré a kagome y Inuyasha que son mis futuros padres"_

* * *

**bueno les gusta continuo sino bueno no lose dejen sus Reviews para saber si sigo**

**adios y asta el proximo cap talvez TTnTT este cap salio al aventon perdon por las faltas de ortografia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

* * *

**INUYASHA NO ME PRERTENESE SINO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LOS OCs SON MIOS**

* * *

Izayoi tenía un gran problema era por eso que estaba ahí y por culpa de takeshi ella quería encontrar a sus padres mientras inuyasha y kagome ...

Kagome:inuyasha que cres de izo

Inuyasha:es sólo una chiquilla

Kagome:talvez debemos ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres

Inuyasha:ella puede sola kagome

Kagome:no me digas que no quieres saber sobre el padre de izo

Inuyasha:esta bien pero si nos retrasan

Kagome:gracias inuyasha

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el hanyou se sonrojara y volteara al día siguiente empezaron a viajar con izo los recolectores de la perla se preguntaban que había pasado en la cabaña de la anciana kaede

** Flash back**

**Pov. izayoi K.**

Ase poco la anciana kaede o como en mi tiempo le decía nana kaede echo alos que serían mis padres y tíos para poder hablar conmigo era sorprendente lo bien que se conservada ella me pidió que me setara

Kaede:jovencita sientese

Yo me sente era tantas las ganas que tenía de abrazarla

Kaede:dime niña porque tienes un aura combinada

Izayoi:expliquese-dije con el carácter despectivo de mi padre-

Kaede:tienes un aura que advierte que eres un ser sobre natural pero ala vez que eres una sacerdotisa

Izayoi:es porque mis padres son un hanyou y una sacerdotisa

Lo cual era verdad sólo que yo preferia los poderes sobre naturales de mi amado padre

Kaede:era de suponerse pero por que no quitas el conjuro que tienes para ocultar algo

O por kami era cierto el dicho el diablo sabe más de viejo que por diablo esa ancianita mi querida nana me había descubierto no me quedo más remedio que hacer caso haci lo ise y quite el conjuro en ese momento libere un poder muy grande pero más mi esencia cabio dando a entender que era hija de kagome y inuyasha la anciana me miro con los ojos abiertos yo rápidamente volví a colocar el conjuro

Kaede:como es posible

Izayoi:que?

Kaede:como es posible que seas hija de inuyasha y kagome

Yo me rendi tenía que contarle a alguien y quien mejor que una de mis confidentes en el futuro

Izayoi:yo vengo de un futuro más que el de kagome por culpa de una técnica que use termine aqui

Kaede:hay otro propósito

Izayoi:una parte de naraku no fue eliminada y atormentava ami tiempo y mis padre y tíos fueron hacerle frente pero su rastro decía que llegó al pasado donde era más fuerte y ellos fueron arrastrados

Kaede:y tu tratas que ellos regresen

Yo asenti ese era mi deseo y a vengar mi más grande trauma que provocó el imbécil hijo de #*&~ de naraku

Izayoi:le pido que no dijas nada nana

Kaede:nana?

Izayoi:todavía estarás con nosotros y en mi tiempo así te llamó puedo hacerlo en este?

Pregunte nerviosa yo la estimaba mucho ella había ayudado a criarme era como una 2 madre para mi

Kaede:claro pequeña

Izayoi:izo, dime izo nana

La abrace ella no se negó me correspondió le dije que no selo dijera a nadie ella aceptó como me gustaba hablar con mi nana

**Fin Pov. izayoi K.**

**Fin de flash back**

Izayoi estaba feliz no cargaría el peso de mentir a todos sus familiares y seres queridos bueno era su nana pero ella la podría ayudar,los otros se preguntaban por que la anciana kaede abrazo de ese modo a izayoi tan proctectoramente ya sería hora de comer así que todos se prepararon como hace poco kagome fue a su época preparó ramen y se lo ofreció a izayoi ella tuvo que actuar como sino conociera esa comida cuando era su preferida(n/a:herencia paterna)así la inspección cuando la empezó a comer calmadamente y dijo que estaba muy buena aún que quería devorarla y llenarse de ramen asta reventar tuvo que controlarse después siguieron caminando sin saber que cosas podían aprender y descubrir de izo...

* * *

**y les gusto degen sus reviews me alegra que les aya gusto los veo en el proximo cap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

**INUYASHA LE PERTENESEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI LOS OCs SON MIOS**

* * *

Mientras caminaba izayoi y kagome sintieron un fragmento de la perla y en efecto salió un gran ogro pero también apareció una marioneta de naraku pero lo que sorprendió fue que ni fue por el fragmento sino que se lanzó hacia izo esta saco su espada y bloqueo el ataque mientras tanto los demás no tardaron para extraer los fragmento durante la batalla no se percataron que izo y la marioneta se alejaron

Naraku(marioneta):valla si es la hermosa izayoi

Izayoi:que tiene de especial que venga por lo que me quitaste

Naraku(marioneta):pero si tu serás mía izayoi y es justo lo que deseó, tu hermoso cuerpo sólo para mi

Izayoi:primero muerta-junto sus energías en su espada-**REMOLINO DEL INFIERNO**-grito y un remolino de fuego envolvió ala marioneta-

Mientras los demás que iván a ayudar s izayoi se sorprendieron al ver el ataque de esta y más al ver en su rostro 2 líneas color rojo en su cara(n/a:como las de inuyasha transformando),ella los volteó a ver

Izayoi**:¡¿QUE TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA O QUE!?(**n/a:tenía que ser hija de inuyasha)

Shippo:no es eso izo es que tienes unas líneas raras en la cara

Sango:y tu espada se incendia

Izayoi vio su espada era cierto haci que la guardo y sus llamas y líneas desaparecieron todos se le quedaron viendo

Izayoi: que? Jamás había visto una espada demoníaca-dijo con burla y altaneria-

Inuyasha sólo frucio el seño esa niña que se creía prefirió no decir nada sino terminaría besando el suelo

Kagome:no te preocupes sólo nos impactamos eres muy fuerte

Izayoi:gracias pero no logró alcanzar a mi padre

El grupo siguió su camino hasta que los humanos se cansaron y decidieron descansar izayoi se alejó un poco del grupo y se subió a un árbol a ver el atardecer,kagome y sango encontraron unas aguas termales y decidieron invitar a izo

Sango:izo quieres venir con nosotras

Izayoi:-baja del árbol-a donde?

Kagome:vamos a baňarnos vienes

Izayoi:no se si deva...-incómoda al pensar en que la vean desnuda-

Kagome y Sango:vamos

Izayoi no tuvo más de otra que acompañar alas chicas a las agua termales ya hay se desnudaron esta vez no fue shippo con ellas sino que se quedó con los hombres

Izayoi estaba algo avergonzada sólo estaba usando una toalla que sólo la tapaba lo necesario con los colores en la cara se metió en el agua obviamente sin la toalla

Sango:oye izo ¿porque siempre cargas ese cama feo?-tratando de alivianar el ambiente-

Izayoi:fue un regalo de mis padres

Kagome:oye te gusta alguien?

Izayoi:-se sonroja-pues de donde vengo tengo a mi novio aunque riki y takeshi no me dejan interactuar con el mucho

Kagome:quien es riki?

Izayoi:mi primo también es un hanyou

Sango:como se llama tu novio?

Izayoi:-sonriendo como colegiala enamorada-hayato

* * *

**perdón original mente lo iba publicar el viernes pero cada semana le toca actualización a mis historias pero yo trato de acomodarme dejen sus reviews**

**¿hayato también es un hayou o un demonio?**

**¿Cuál es el trauma de izo?**

**nos leemos en 3 semanas**


End file.
